Work, Inappropriate
by guitarsNthings
Summary: His cheeks turned five shades of pink, and he squirmed in his chair, trying to relieve the sudden tension in his pants. Flangell. The humor is kinda blink and you miss it.


Angell was jealous of the girl attached to one Detective Don Flack's hip. The girl had dark red hair from a bottle and had somehow persuaded Don into letting her come to the precinct. Every time she giggled at something he said, Angell fought the urge to roll her eyes.

In her opinion, Don Flack could do much, much better. So she looked into the mirror of the women's bathroom, undid the top two buttons of her shirt, tousled her hair and opened the door to walk back to her desk. Upon walking past his desk, Angell saw Don look her up and down, obviously spending his time letting his gaze linger on the buttons of her shirt. His girlfriend smacked his arm and he looked over at her, making Angell almost crack up laughing at his look. It clearly read, 'You did _not_ just hit me'. She smiled to herself and turned to her stack of paperwork, only to be interrupted by Don's girlfriend.

"I know what you're doing, Detective…Angell."

"And what's that exactly?" Angell smiled up at her and saw Don staring at the two of them.

"Stay away from my boyfriend." Just as the girl was walking away, Angell called out,

"He has a name, you know!" Just when the girl left to go to 'work', Angell picked up her cell phone, opened a new text, and bit her lip as she typed up the less than work appropriate text. Pressing send, she watched Don as he picked up his cell phone. His cheeks turned five shades of pink, and he squirmed in his chair, trying to relieve the sudden tension in his pants. Angell turned back to her paperwork, and when she finally took a break, she watched as Don grabbed his jacket and hurried out of the precinct.

She walked to the vending machine, and, foregoing her usual choice of bottled water and a granola bar, went with a Cherry Pepsi and a candy bar. She wondering only vaguely if the unspoken competition between herself and the bottle-red-head Don called his 'girlfriend' would last beyond the first day.

Don came back almost three hours later, and Angell could see that he was more relaxed that when he'd left. Angell stood, grabbed a file that needed to be signed off on, and sauntered over to Don's desk. "Flack, would you please sign these?" Angell watched as he hurriedly scrawled his name on the bottom line. Before leaving, however, Angell leaned over his shoulder and whispered, "You still have 'just-had-sex' hair; you might want to fix it. Although I doubt you were with anyone, Don, considering your girlfriend has a job right about now." Right as she walked away, Don sucked in a shaky breath and hurriedly combed his hair with his fingers.

Angell looked over her shoulder and saw that his face was a nice shade of pink.

She thought to herself that she was empowered to make Detective Don Flack squirm in his seat, blush, and get so incredibly turned on that it was impossible to go through the rest of the day sitting across from the one person his overactive sex-drive responded to. Seeing Danny walk into the precinct, Angell got a fantastically horrible idea. She picked up her phone and typed up a text, sent it to Don, and watched. His face turned even pinker, and he squirmed in his seat. Angell sent another text, and could only see from far away just how confused Danny was as Don squirmed so intensely in the chair.

Sending a third text, she set her phone down, waited for Danny to leave, and headed back towards the supply closet no one ever used. Moments later, the door opened and there was Don, flushed so pink that Angell thought it was a wonder that no one had noticed while he was in the precinct.

"What were you thinking?"

"Nothing. Just that your girlfriend is evil."

"So that possessed you to send…to send texts that…that made me go insane."

"It worked." Angell said, "And you can do so much better than her." She walked over to him and he looked at her.

"And who…who were you thinking of?"

"Let me ask, just who was it you were thinking of earlier?" Her fingers tugged on his tie, loosening the fabric. "And I wasn't lying, you know."

"You weren't lying?"

"Not in the least." His fingers went to his belt, and their lips crashed together. It was fast, rough, yet still retained the passion and the feelings. She buried her fingers in his hair as he kissed her neck and shoulders, and she rocked her hips against his. He panted for air when he pulled away, and she ran a hand almost lovingly through his hair and down his neck. "Let me guess – I'm better than her."

"Mu…ch better."

It was only embarrassing when the two found out that Adam had been right outside the door the entire time. And when the bottle-redhead returned, Angell got up, walked over to Don, and placed a wet, sloppy kiss on his mouth. She turned to see the girl standing there, and she smirked. "Supply closet sex. It was _rough_. And it was _so_ good. So beat that."

"Slut."

"We enjoyed every single minute of it, too."

That night, Angell came home to see Don standing in her kitchen, and she nearly jumped him. "How bout we take things slow this time?" She nuzzled his neck, kissing as she went.

"Agreed."

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ Thanks for reading; leave awesome reviews! I burn easily, so be nice.  
_


End file.
